W cieniu
by fat-pink-unicorn
Summary: Post-reichenbach. Luźno inspirowane twórczością E. A. Poe, więc tak, dużo angstu i mroku. John's POV. One shot.


Dwa lata już minęły, odkąd porzuciłem tego bloga, dwa lata, od kiedy nie czuję potrzeby donoszenia światu o zdarzeniach z mojego życia, dwa lata od samobójstwa mojego genialnego przyjaciela, Sherlocka Holmesa. Moje zapiski okryły go sławą, której nie zdołał zniszczyć nawet spisek Moriartego, który doprowadził do tragicznego finału na dachu szpitala.

I teraz, po dwóch latach pustego, pozbawionego sensu życia, znowu czuję w sobie siłę, która każe moim rozdygotanym dłoniom przelać przez klawiaturę wszystkie myśli, podejrzenia i niepokoje, które stały się moją codziennością w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że pewnie nie będę mógł nigdy ich opublikować, są zbyt osobiste i nie wzbudziłyby zrozumienia. Zresztą, nie o zrozumienie mi chodzi. Chciałbym uporządkować własne myśli i prześledzić wypadki, które doprowadziły do tego, że siedzę teraz, przemoczony deszczem, w ubraniach brudnych od cmentarnej ziemi, w salonie swojego mieszkania, jednocześnie pełny nadziei i obawy o swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

Niechże mi wolno będzie zapewnić moich czytelników, że zawsze uważałem się i postrzegany byłem jako człowiek rozsądny i racjonalny, nie poddający się niczyim wpływom i twardo stąpający po ziemi. Wieloletnia praktyka lekarza wojskowego wyrobiła u mnie nerwy ze stali, a późniejsze przygody z Sherlockiem utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że każde, nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, zdarzenie ma swoje wyjaśnienie. Ważne jest, żeby pamiętać o tych cechach mojego charakteru, gdyż przy czytaniu kolejnych akapitów można uznać, że są one wytworem umysłu szaleńca.

Odkąd się to wszystko zaczęło, sam często wątpiłem w świadectwo własnych zmysłów, obawiając się poruszyć temat nawet z moją terapeutką, Ellą, która uznałaby go za nowy objaw zespołu stresu pourazowego, jaki jej zdaniem każdy były żołnierz postrzelony w akcji musi posiadać. W jej opinii bycie świadkiem samobójstwa przyjaciela stało się impulsem dla odnowienia mojej choroby, która szczęśliwie przycichła w czasie 18 miesięcy dzielenia mieszkania z detektywem. Nie mógłbym jej wyjaśnić, jak bardzo się myli co do przyczyn mojego emocjonalnego rozchwiania.

Śmierć nie jest dla mnie niczym nowym. W ciągu mojego nie tak długiego życia stałem z nią twarzą w twarz więcej razy niż przeciętny Anglik. Śmierć to pulsujący upał afgańskiej pustyni, to krzyk bólu, to strzały i wybuchy, to zapach krwi, strachu i cierpienia umierającego na stole operacyjnym współtowarzysza broni. Dzięki rozwiązywaniu z Sherlockiem spraw kryminalnych poznałem także inne oblicze śmierci – poprzez błyszczące, inteligentne oczy mojego przyjaciela i jego pełne pewności siebie słowa zacząłem widzieć śmierć tak jak on, jako zagadkę, którą należy rozwiązać. Ciało przestało być człowiekiem, a zaczęło być łamigłówką, w której każda rana stanowi osobny element i wskazówkę, które po połączeniu prowadzą do mordercy.

Mimo tych doświadczeń, samobójstwo mojego współlokatora wstrząsnęło mną bardziej, niż mógłbym się spodziewać. Po raz pierwszy śmierć stała się częścią mnie. Była jak czarna dziura w moich myślach, pochłaniała wszystkie emocje poza poczuciem straty i rozpaczą. Wkrótce po wydarzeniach na dachu szpitala wyprowadziłem się z mieszkania na Baker Street, nie mogąc dłużej znieść przebywania w miejscu, które było przepełnione obecnością mojego przyjaciela i wspomnieniami wspólnie spędzonego czasu. Nawet bez dodatkowych bodźców obsesyjnie wracałem myślami do jednego tematu – Sherlocka.

Obraz jego nieruchomego ciała leżącego na chodniku i bezwładnej dłoni, w której desperacko i bez skutku poszukiwałem pulsu, prześladował mnie nie tylko każdej nocy w powracających koszmarach, ale także dopadał w ciągu dnia. Nagle twarz pielęgniarki, z którą rozmawiałem w pracy pokrywała się śmiertelną bladością, oczy dziecka, które badałem zmieniały się w inne oczy, zielone i przerażająco martwe, a czarne loki ekspedientki w sklepie wydawały się być sklejone świeżą, ciemną krwią.

Jednak to nie przebłyski, które wytwarzał mój otłumaniony żalem umysł są powodem, dla którego piszę te słowa.

Kiedy próbuję sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz pierwszy zacząłem widzieć Sherlocka po jego śmierci, dochodzę do wniosku, że było to w czasie mojej pierwszej wizyty na jego grobie. Pamiętam odbicie mojej zgiętej smutkiem postaci w lśniącej płycie nagrobka i zdławiony emocjami głos, kiedy próbowałem powiedzieć zmarłemu przyjacielowi, jak wiele dla mnie znaczył. Odwróciłem się od grobu z nadzieją, że to mi pozwoli zostawić tę część życia za sobą i że w końcu będę mógł ułożyć je sobie na nowo. Bez Sherlocka.

Ta myśl uderzyła mnie mocno i niespodziewanie, powodując, że bez zastanowienia zrobiłem coś pozbawionego sensu i zupełnie nie podobnego do siebie. Nagle znowu stałem przy nagrobku i błagałem o cud ze strony Sherlocka, o to, by nie był martwy, uświadamiając sobie, że wcale nie chcę zakończyć żałoby, że nie chcę życia bez Sherlocka. Nie chcę pogrzebać wspomnień i uczuć, nie chcę wracać do stanu, w którym się znajdowałem zanim poznałem mojego przyjaciela.

Kiedy w końcu skierowałem się z powrotem w stronę bramy cmentarza, zdawało mi się, że kątem oka widzę znajomą, wysoką postać w płaszczu, ukrytą w cieniu drzew. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę, ale nikogo tam nie było. Byłem zbyt przepełniony świeżymi emocjami, by dłużej zastanawiać się nad tym, co zobaczyłem, a nawet czułem pewną wdzięczność do własnego umysłu, że tym razem mam wizję żywego przyjaciela, nie jego martwego, zmaltretowanego ciała.

Wróciłem do swojej pracy w przychodni, do obcego, zimnego mieszkania, do nocnych koszmarów i codziennego żalu. Pewne rzeczy były jednak inne, niż wcześniej. Już nie uciekałem od myśli o detektywie-konsultancie, które przynajmniej zapełniały emocjami pustkę mojego życia.

Pewnego dnia, jakieś sześć miesięcy od śmierci Sherlocka, z paniką uświadomiłem sobie, że zaczynam zapominać szczegóły dotyczące przyjaciela i nie potrafię przywołać jego wyobrażenia z tak prawdziwą dokładnością, jak wcześniej. Czytanie wpisów na blogu, opisów wspólnie rozwiązanych spraw i przyglądanie się godzinami zdjęciom zrobionym nam przez prasę niewiele pomagało.

Zacząłem znajdować ulgę w powracaniu myślami do ostatniego momentu, gdy widziałem Sherlocka – wspomnienie jego śmierci wryło się w mój umysł jak żrący kwas i jestem pewien, że nigdy nie straci swej fotograficznej detalowości. Coraz częściej chodziłem na cmentarz i do późnych godzin siedziałem oparty plecami o nagrobek, opowiadając Sherlockowui nasze historie: „A pamiętasz, jak musieliśmy się przebrać się za ninja, żeby rozwiązać sprawę? Pamiętasz, jak ukradłeś kiedyś autobus? Albo popielniczkę z pałacu Buckingham?" lub tylko w milczeniu pozwalałem swoim palcom śledzić wykute w płycie litery układające się w napis „Sherlock Holmes".

Ta rutyna została zburzona cztery miesiące temu, zupełnie niespodziewanie. Jechałem rano metrem do pracy, jak zwykle niewyspany i zmęczony po niespokojnej nocy. Bezmyślnie wodziłem wzrokiem po zatłoczonym autobusie, zastanawiając się, ile rzeczy Sherlock potrafiłby wydedukować o otaczających mnie ludziach.

Zatrzymałem dłużej spojrzenie na rudowłosym człowieku siedzącym naprzeciwko mnie i czytającym „Daily Mail". Gęsta broda skutecznie maskowała jego rysy twarzy, ale było coś znajomego w jego sylwetce, ostrym profilu i długich, bladych palcach trzymających gazetę. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku, pochłaniając desperacko wszystkie szczegóły jego wyglądu i zachowania. To nie był Sherlock - nie mógł być Sherlock – a jednak z każdą chwilą rozpoznawałem coraz więcej na wpół zapomnianych, jakże znajomych cech.

Znieruchomiałem, bojąc się przepłoszyć nieznajomego, ale ten musiał wyczuć moje intensywne spojrzenie, gdyż podniósł wzrok znad gazety i spojrzał w moją stronę. Zdawało mi się, że drgnął silnie i odruchowo chciałem podejść do niego, choć do tej pory nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, co zamierzałem zrobić. W tej samej chwili dojechaliśmy do kolejnej stacji, a rudowłosy nie-Sherlock podniósł się z krzesła i szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi pociągu, znikając w tłumie wychodzących ludzi. Ja zaś zostałem, z chaosem w głowie i nagle znieruchomiałą ręką, którą nieświadomie wyciągnąłem w stronę nieznajomego.

Myśl o dziwnym spotkaniu w metrze prześladowała mnie przez cały dzień i dopiero podczas rytualnej wieczornej wizyty na cmentarzu, czując pod dłonią zimną pewność nagrobka, zdołałem siebie przekonać, że widziałem kogoś tylko podobnego do Sherlocka, a resztę dopowiedziałem sobie sam.

Tego wieczora opowiadałem Sherlockowi, z ręką kurczowo zaciśniętą na zimnym marmurze, jak bardzo za nim tęsknię.

Od tego dnia zacząłem go widywać. Czasem kilka razy w tygodniu, czasem raz w miesiącu. Nigdy nie tak blisko ani długo jak za pierwszym razem w metrze, teraz były to tylko ułamki sekund, błysk zieleni w oczach przechodnia, charakterystyczna linia szyi mężczyzny w kawiarni. Nigdy nie miałem szansy złapać żadnej z tych osób, zawsze znikały w niepostrzeżenie w londyńskim gwarze.

Przełom, który doprowadził do obecnej sytuacji, nastąpił wczoraj w nocy. Leżałem w łóżku, jak co noc gnębiony koszmarem, nie potrafiąc nawet stwierdzić, czy go śnię, czy może majaczę. Tym razem nie widziałem żadnych obrazów, żadnej krwi, żadnej śmierci. Tylko słyszałem w głowie głos Sherlocka, odtwarzając w kółko naszą ostatnią rozmowę. „Patrz dokładnie na mnie. Czy możesz to dla mnie zrobić? Jestem oszustem. To tylko magiczna sztuczka. Żegnaj, John. To tylko magiczna sztuczka... magiczna sztuczka...". Nagle do widma zapamiętanego głosu dołączyły nowe słowa, bliższe, połączone z ciepłym oddechem na moim czołe i chłodnym, delikatnym dotykiem palców. „Przepraszam, John... Przepraszam."

Usiadłem nagle na łóżku, zlany potem i z bijącym mocno sercem. Byłem w pokoju sam, ale mogłbym przysiąc, że powietrze jeszcze wibruje czyjąś obecnością i unosi się w nim niemożliwy do pomylenia z niczym innym zapach chemikaliów i drogiej wody kolońskiej.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem rano był zakup łopaty.

Nie wiem, jak przeżyłem resztę dnia, wszystkie czynności wykonywałem automatycznie. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, z kim rozmawiałem, ani kogo badałem w przychodni. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie mnie to kosztować licencji lekarskiej. Czekałem niecierpliwie, aż zapadnie zmrok, ogarnięty jedną tylko myślą: „Muszę wiedzieć".

Kiedy tylko ciemności okryły Londyn, nie tracąc więcej czasu pojechałem na cmentarz, ściskając w rękach łopatę jak ostatnią deskę ratunku. Kiedy dotarłem do grobu Sherlocka, przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem się w niego, przypominając sobie ostatnie dwa lata i szukając w sobie siły na to, co czułem, że muszę zrobić. Wbiłem szpadel w ziemię i z wysiłkiem nieproporcjonalnym do tej czynności odrzuciłem na bok jej pierwszą garść. Kontynuowałem tę pracę, z każdym ruchem czując niewytłumaczalny przypływ energii, nie myśląc więcej o konsekwencjach swoich działań, skupiając się tylko na ruchach własnych mięśni w poczuciu, że wkrótce położę kres niepewności.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zaczął padać ulewny deszcz, który sprawił, że plamy ziemi na moim ubraniu zamieniały sie w błoto. Gdyby ktoś przypadkiem widział mnie wtedy, nie uwierzył by zapewne, że to brudne, obłąkane stworzenie rozkopujące grób to nie kto inny, jak tylko doktor John Hamish Watson. Moje ruchy stawały się coraz mniej skoordynowane, a nabierały rozpaczliwości i kiedy tylko łopata uderzyła w wieko trumny, odrzuciłem ją na bok i zacząłem odgarniać ziemię rękoma, nie bacząc, że łamię paznokcie o twarde drewno. Ostatkiem sił rozwaliłem nogami jej wieko, wbijając w nią dzikie spojrzenie.

Stałem jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym osunąłem się w dół pod nagle miękkimi kolanami. Płakałem, a może śmiałem się histerycznie, zasłaniając twarz dłoniami i rozsmarowując na niej pasma brudu, bo trumna była – pusta!


End file.
